gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME Disaster Strikes
Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME Disaster Strikes is an upcoming Tiny Toon Adventures video game for Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PS4 and Xbox One. It stars the voice talents from John Kassir, Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden, Billy West, Kath Soucie, Gail Matthius, Rob Paulsen, Cree Summer Francks, Danny Cooksey, Frank Welker, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bergman, Maurice LaMarche and Charles Adler. Also starring Jennifer Hale as the voice behind Princess Foakyra, the dark villain princess in the entire game. It will be released on June 9, 2018. Plot Summary There's trouble going on around here at ACME Looniversity. A dark villain, Princess Foakyra has just arrived in ACME Acres and she's planning to destroy ACME Looniversity and turn it into the House of Darkness. It's up to Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Fifi, Shirley and the others to save their school from being destroyed. Playable Characters *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton Pig *Fifi La Fume *Shirley the Loon Non Playable Characters *Fowlmouth *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Furrball *Byron Bassett *Barky Marky *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Li'l Sneezer *Gogo Dodo *Dizzy Devil *Professor Bugs *Professor Daffy *Professor Elmer *Professor Porky *Professor Lola *Professor Foghorn *Professor Wile E. *Professor Road Runner *Professor Sylvester *Professor Tweety *Coach Sam *Granny *Concord Condor *Arnold the Pit Bull *Mr. Hitcher *Brian Beaver, a new furry toon character *Principal Taz *Princess Foakyra *The Dark Knight Nintendo 3DS version * Start/Pause: Begin or pause the game that your playing * A Button: Jump/attack every single enemy * B Button: Punch, Kick and throw * Joystick controller: Move every single player character around the entire location spot Voice Cast Members * John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Granny, the ACME Looniversity nurse (voices, taken over 1 character from the late June Foray respectively) * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Billy West as Hamton Pig and Professor Elmer (voices, replacing the late Don Messick and the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Professor Lola (voices) * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Arnold the Pit Bull, Professor Porky and Mr. Hitcher (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) * Frank Welker as Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Byron Bassett, Barky Marky, Calamity Coyote, Concord Condor and Little Beeper (voices) * Jim Cummings as Principal Taz and the Dark Knight, Princess Foakyra's body guard and henchman (voices) * Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Foghorn, Professor Sylvester and Professor Tweety (voices, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Bob Bergen as Professor Porky (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and Coach Sam (voices) * Charles Adler as Brian Beaver (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Princess Foakyra, the dark villain princess in the game (voice) Game Script Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME Disaster Strikes game script Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toon Adventures video games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video games Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4